This invention relates to detachable air compressor units and detachable air compressor systems.
Air compressor units are well known and have a wide variety of uses. For example, air compressors can be used to power air tools, inflate tires, blow leaves, etc.
Currently, air compressor units comprise an air pump connected to a storage tank. Air is drawn by the air pump into a chamber where it is compressed and then transferred into the storage tank where it remains until it is needed.
Existing air compressor units only have one storage tank, and thus, the portability of the air compressor often depends on the size of the storage tank. In other words, if the storage tank is a large one, then the air compressor unit would not be very portable since it would be cumbersome to move the air compressor unit from location to location due to the weight and size of the storage tank. Thus, air compressor units with large storage tanks are not useful when the unit needs to be moved frequently among various locations.
On the other hand, if the storage tank is a small one, then the air compressor unit would be portable and the user can carry the unit anywhere since the weight of the storage tank would not be too heavy. However, the amount of compressed air stored for use is dependent on the size of the storage tank. Thus, air compressor units with small storage tanks also have limited use since they cannot hold enough compressed air to, for example, power an air tool for an extended period of time.
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention allows a user to enjoy both the portability benefits of small storage tanks and the duration benefits of large storage tanks by providing for a detachable air compressor unit and system. In the detachable air compressor system of the present invention, there is provided a detachable air compressor unit which is removably attached to a second storage tank.
In the detachable air compressor unit of the present invention, there is provided an air pump powered by a motor and connected to a first storage tank, where the pump, motor, and first storage tank are all connected to a first base. The first storage tank is also attached to a regulator in order to release the compressed air stored inside and to a first coupler to permit the transport of compressed air between the first storage tank and the second storage tank.
In an exemplary embodiment, a second storage tank of the detachable air compressor system is of a larger size than the first storage tank of the detachable air compressor unit. The second storage tank includes a second coupler and second base respectively adapted for receiving the first coupler and first base from the detachable air compressor unit.